This disclosure relates to a system and to a method for secure, privacy aware and contextualized package delivery using an autonomous vehicle.
The use of drones for delivering articles of commerce directly from storage to the home offers considerable advantages in terms of efficiency, scalability, flexibility and improved user experience. A multitude of different companies are investing considerably in this space, and new laws that govern the operation of drones are also being created to enable the wider-scale adoption of this emerging technology. A key concern regarding the operation of drones is their implications for security and privacy. Vehicles equipped with cameras, microphones and other sensors potentially violate the privacy of people and the security of institutions. The ability of drones to deliver unauthorized and potentially dangerous packages also raises a notable security concerns.
In addition to security and privacy concerns, it is desirable for effective package delivery (to building complexes) that drones have access to local information such as building layouts, location of a recipient and context-specific data in addition to global navigation information (city maps, presence of high tension wires, street light wiring, and the like).